There has been known a configuration that generates a workflow by combining a plurality of selected functions (jobs) and executes the plurality of jobs according to the generated workflow. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-197409 discloses a configuration that allows a multifunction peripheral capable of executing various jobs (such as a print job and a scan job) to execute a plurality of jobs according to a workflow generated by a personal computer.
In this configuration, a workflow generation screen is displayed during generation of a workflow. The workflow generation screen displays a list of a plurality of jobs that can be added to the workflow and connection restriction information indicating restrictions in connection between the jobs.
Specifically, the connection restriction information indicating whether or not the job is a job for which a connection with both of an input destination job and an output destination job is essential, whether or not the job is a job for which a connection with an input destination job is optional, or the like is displayed together with a list of a plurality of jobs that can be added to the workflow. The connection restriction information is set in advance for each job.